The Heroes Apprentice
by TheFanServant
Summary: A girl gets saved by link and three years later she decides she wants to learn from him.  Possible LinkXOC, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Terra, wait for me!"

"Hmmm?" Responded the girl known as Terra as she turned around to meet her friend.

"Where are you going?" Asked the girl.

"Oh, hello Tami, well mother has asked me to collect more fire wood." She said as she picked up more wood.

"It must be hard being the only two in your family, do you need any help?" Without waiting for a response she started to pick up some wood.

"Oh, thank you Tami." Terra said, Terra lived in a small forest village that is on the very borders of Hyrule, Terra had long black hair, slim body and mismatched eyes; her left eye was green while her right eye was blue. She loved to get out of the village and see the land whenever she could, she always had dreams of leaving the village to find her own adventure, but she has to stay and take care of her mother who, because of a weak heart, is always ill.

Back at the village

"Mother I'm back!" Yelled Terra as she placed the firewood she collected against the wall next to the stove, "I also brought a friend over for dinner, I hope that's alright."

"Oh, you know how I love company; you don't even need to ask." Terra's mother said as she lay in her bed.

"Hello miss," Tami said, "I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you dear, Terra what will you be making for dinner?"

"Well, since our neighbor was kind enough to give us his extra pig, how about some pork?"

"Sounds lovely." Terra's mother said

Later in the kitchen

"So, when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?" Tami said with a grin

"What? Why would ask that?" Terra said with a blush

"Well if you got yourself a boyfriend maybe he can help take care of your mother."

Terra stopped chopping up the vegetables and drifted into thought. "It's not like there a lot of boys here in the village, and on top of that, I and you are the only one who is sixteen years old, everyone else is either way younger or way older."

"What about those trade caravans that drive by, they usually have cute boys, I saw looking at the one that stopped by yesterday."

Terra Turned beat red

"AHHHHH, I knew it!" Tami laughed

"Tami, please, not now, now help me set the table, Mother come and eat!" They all sat at the table without saying anything and started eating, after a while Terra's mother decided to start a conversation.

"Tami, your father is the mayor, right, any news about the rest of Hyrule?"

"Well, do remember those strange black walls and the strange monsters that came out of them we heard about a few days ago?"

"Yes?" Terra and her mother said in unison.

"Well, we got reports of a man in green fighting them off."

"Really? How very brave of him, at least somebody is doing something to help this land, not like those cowardly guards." Terra's mother said

"Green? Like the hero of time in our history books? "Asked Terra

"I think so; it must be scary fighting all those monsters all by himself." Tami said as they were finishing their dinner.

"Very good meal Terra, I think you're getting better at cooking."

"Thank you mother, now I think it's time I took you to bed." Terra got up and helped her mother to her bed, "I just wish we could do more to help you."

"Hush child, if the goddesses have planned this then so be it."

Terra sighed and went to Talk some more with Tami before finally going to bed.

Later that night Terra awoke to the sound of screaming outside, she quickly got up to see what was going on, she saw some of the buildings on fire and the villagers screaming and running in one direction, she looked up to the hill to see where the flaming arrows came from and what she saw made her heart jump, " Bulblin. " she whispered to herself, she ran back inside screaming " Mother, mother, get up we have to go!"

Terra's mother slowly woke up from her sleep and yawned, " what is it Terra?"

"Bulblins are attacking the village, we have to get away."

Terra's mother gasped, without saying anything she slowly got up and leaned on Terra for support, Terra grabbed a knife just in case and helped her mother out of the house, as she and her mother did their best to outrun the oncoming horde, she saw some of the men trying to fight them off, she tried to ignore them and focus on getting her mother out of there, up ahead she saw some caravans loading up some people and tried to get there as fast as she could

"Hold on mother we'll jump into that caravan over there."

"Oh, thank the goddesses."

But a Bulblin noticed them and readied an arrow and took aim at Terra, Terra's mother saw this and put herself in front of Terra as the creature let the arrow go, it hit her in the back and pierced her heart. Terra's eyes went wide when she caught her mother's limp body. Terra's eyes started to pool up and she began to breathe rapidly, she couldn't believe her mother was dead. She screamed and began to sob, the bulblin started to make his way to Terra with its club held high ready to strike, she got up in a defensive pose with her knife and hot tears running down her cheeks, she knew she was no match for the creature but she didn't care. She ran at as hard as she could and tried to cut him the it dodged her attack and countered with a swing to the stomach. Terra fell griping herself and sobbing as the bulblin readied itself for another attack, but what came next surprised Terra, the creature started to cry in pain, she look up to see a shimmering blade piercing it's chest, the blade was pulled back and the creature was thrown aside and a man in green offered his hand. She just stood there stared at him not sure of what to do. So the man picked her up and ran for the caravan and gently placed her in. The man jumped on to his chestnut horse and told the caravan to drive.

Some the Bulblins went after them on their large boars but the man in green was able to protect them all the to castle town. "Terra! I'm so glad you're OK." Tami ran from one of the other caravans and hugged her, " Where is your mother, I don't see her?"

Terra simply hung her head, "Oh Terra I'm so sorry, you're welcome to stay with my family." Terra looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

The man in green came around asking if everyone was OK, everybody thanked him continuously shook his hand. Terra came up from the crowd and hugged him, "Thank you," was all she said before walking away. Tami walked up next to her and asked, "What will you do now?"

"I'm going to learn how to fight, so something like this will be avoided in the future."

**Hope you guys liked it, just an FYI I'm pretty lazy and stuff so I'll probably continue this when I feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait people, I told you before that I'm pretty lazy and stuff, plus away for a while anyway I don't own Zelda just my original characters, so hands off Nintendo.**

About a week after the attack on her village, Terra came back only to see that half of it had already been burnt down. She came back to give her mother a proper burial, but she couldn't have that, it seemed her mother's corpse had been picked clean by the local wildlife with her lower have missing, Terra knew It was her mother by the robe she was wearing the night that she died. Terra and Tami buried what little they found of her mother on top of a hill overlooking the village and gave her a small payer. Without saying anything they got up and salvaged what they could from their respectable homes. Terra found a the sword and shield that her mother hung over her bed as a memorabilia to her father, her father who was a mercenary, he died when he was hired to protect a caravan that later was overrun by bandits, it seemed that the caravan was carrying something valuable. The shield seemed in good shape but the sword was dull and chipped. She thought that maybe she could use this to start learning how to fight, as soon as she finds a blacksmith to sharpen it for her.

Terra and Tami came back to the caravan that brought them there and loaded up they could find

"Hey, what do you have there?" Asked Tami

"Just my father's old sword and shield," answered Terra, "I figure I Can use this to learn how to fight, as oppose to buying new ones."

Tami was worried for her friend, she didn't want the death of her mother to control her, "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean we live in Castle Town now, we are safe there."

"I'm sure, Tami. You know how I always wanted to travel." She said with a small smile.

Tami returned the smile as they climbed into the caravan. Their trip back was smooth and uneventful as they reminisced about the days before the attack.

Back at Castle Town, Terra was practicing her sword swings on a scarecrow with a wooden sword, she never used a sword before so her attacks were slow and unbalanced, some boys saw her and started to poke fun at her, saying things like a woman shouldn't fight, a woman should cook, she tried to ignore them but was very tempted to use the sword on them. A woman in light armor, a sword at her side, and short black hair noticed her and decided to help.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The woman yelled, the boys stopped their bullying and took a good look at her and noticed the sword at her side, they left glaring at her, the woman then approached terra

"Excuse me; are you trying to learn how to fight?" Asked the woman

"Uh, yes I am." Terra responded a little surprised.

"Can I help you then; I noticed that you are swinging your weapon a little carelessly."

"Oh, ah, OK."

"My name is Ashei by the way."

"I'm Terra, um, why would you help me, if you don't mind me asking."

"I guess it's because you remind me of me when I first started sword play."

"Oh." Was all that terra said before Ashei started to show her proper sword stances, they practiced for about an hour before Tami came out?

"Hey Terra it's time for Dinner, oh who is this?" Tami asked

"Oh this is Ashei; she's teaching me how to use a sword."

"Hello." Ashei greeted

"Hello." Tami returned the greeting, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I really shouldn't."

"Oh don't worry, we made extra anyway." Tami offered

"Very well," Ashei caved, they all continued to the dinner table to eat.

"So," Tami decided to break the ice, "How long did you live in Castle Town?"

"About ten years, I think. I am not originally from here."

"Oh, where do you hail from then?"

"I came from the east, I came here to fulfill my father's dying wish, he wanted me to become a knight."

"Why." Terra asked

"It's actually a long story; let's talk about you, where did you guys come from?"

Both Tami and Terra slowly hung their heads as they remembered the horrible night at their village.

"We came from the village that was attacked about a week ago, I'm sure you have heard of it." Terra said.

Ashei suddenly felt bad for reminding them, "Oh, I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories, how did you guys survive the attack? I only ask because I heard that village wasn't well protected."

Tami went into romantic mode and continued, "Oh we were saved by a Shining knight on top of gallant steed, he swooped down and slayed the beast, and escorted us here." Tami sighed as she remembered the over-thought memory.

"Ah, so someone saved you, do you know who it was?" Ashei asked

"No," Terra said, "We didn't get to properly thank him before he left, but I remember that he wore a green tunic, and a pointy cap, he was also had blonde hair."

Ashei started to think and finally said, "Could you be talking about Link?"

Tami suddenly jumped up and said, "You know him! You must take us to him!"

Ashei looked at Tami strangely, and then looked at Terra

"I guess she is a big fan." Terra laughed a little, "But I would like to see the one who saved me as well and properly thank him."

Ashei nodded and let them follow her to Telma's bar, when inside Ashei simply pointed to a man sitting in the corner of the room, he was in the middle of writing something, until he looked up…it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait people, Xmas and junk**

Terra couldn't believe it was him, the one who saved her, there were so many things she wanted to say but at the same time she didn't know what to say.

"Link?" Ashei asked

Link looked up from the map that he was studying and simply replied, "Hm?"

"I brought some people here that wanted to thank you for saving them from the attack on the village."

"I don't remember saving any vill…oh wait, yeah I did." Link said as he turned to the girls," You'll have to forgive me; I was up all night studying this map of Snowpeak Mountain." Link said with a yawn

Link started staring at terra intently, "Uh-oh, why is he staring at me like that, do I have something on my face, ugh why didn't I check the mirror before left, some first impression." Terra scolded herself in her thoughts

"your eyes… are different colors, interesting." Link said with a smile.

"Oh." Was all that Terra said to herself

"And about your village, I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

"It wasn't your fault; I guess it couldn't be helped." Terra sighed, "But I was hoping to ask you something, could you teach me how to use a sword like you." Terra asked nervously

Link raised an eyebrow then he tilted his chair back, put his feet on top of the table, and put his hands behind his head while looking up at the ceiling, "An apprentice, huh…now I do like the idea of being called, "master," I don't think it's a good idea." Link said apologetically.

Terra felt disappointed by his answer, " Oh…um can I ask why?"

"Well, you have to understand, I've been really busy, taking down those large black walls isn't easy, and there is the problem with the…"

"Wait, that was you who was doing that!" interrupted Tami, "You just keep getting more amazing, Mr. Hero." She took his hand and shook it so hard that his cap fell off.

Link chuckled,"Thanks, it's always nice to get a little appreciation." Link said as he picked up his cap.

"I have to ask." Terra said, "How do you do it. I heard that anyone gets close to them die so fast that they don't even know they died."

Link only smiled and replied. "I guess I'm special."

Terra couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe this was the mighty hero everyone was talking about, this sarcastic man who likes to joke, for a minute there, she started to reconsider her offer for an apprenticeship, but remembered how he saved her, and how he fought off the monsters with little to no trouble, then she remembered how she couldn't save her mother from just one. She needed to learn how to fight, and not just from anybody, she wanted to learn from the best, she wanted to learn from Link. She decided that she had to keep trying to convince him.

"Mr. Link, sir, I beg you, please teach how to use a sword, I wasn't strong enough to avenge my mother, but when you came to our aid, you inspired me to become a better fighter, so what happened to my mother doesn't happen to everyone else I love." A single tear rolled down Terra's cheek.

Link's conscience finally got the better of him, he slowly got up and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I can't teach you…right now, you see, I have a very important mission that I'm doing for a friend of mine, but I promise, I will teach you everything I know when I'm done, how does that sound?"

Terra wiped the tear away and said, "Thank you, Mr. Link."

Link Chuckled, "Please, Mr. Link was my father…I think, just call me Link, now I have to go to Snowpeak, while you're here you should talk to some of my friends here, maybe they can teach you some things while I'm gone." Link got up and made his way for the door.

"Wait." Terra stopped him, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, probably a while, don't worry though, I will keep my promise to you, I always do."

And with that he left.

"Don't worry about him; he's always leaving like that."

Terra turned to whoever spoke and saw the large woman with the rather large cleavage behind the counter, "Hey honey, my name is Telma, I own this bar, I'll tell you right now, I don't serve minors."

'That's alright, so do you know Link well?" Terra asked

"Somewhat, he came here a while ago searching for the Zora prince."

"Why would he come here?" Tami asked

"Because I found him washed up by the river and brought him back here so the doctor could look at him." Thelma put a finger on her chin, "Now that I think about it, how did he know he was here, I didn't tell anyone outside the bar." Telma then shrugged, "Oh well, that boy is a mystery."

"Wow, all of this is sooo interesting." Tami said enthusiastically, "It's like we walked into a story book, Terra, I wonder what'll happen next."

"Well, I guess you might as well meet the rest of us." Ashei

"The rest?" Terra and Tami asked in synch

Ashei smiled, "Yes, we started our own guild here," she points to the back of the room where a table stood and three others sat around. The first man was somewhat petite; he carried an old book and was wearing glasses. There was also an old man who wore a hood and overalls. The final man wore some light armor and a helmet that covered most of his head. Ashei guided the girls towards the men in the room; the petite man was the first to notice them and got up to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Shad, I don't do a lot of fighting like the rest of my colleagues, I mostly do studying, and thinking." Then the old man turned to them.

"Auru is my name; I'm an inventor, if you need something fixed, look no further." The man seemed quite proud of himself; finally, the man in the light armor stood up from his chair and removed his helmet.

"Greetings, I am called Rusl, I'm a swordsman from Ordan village, and Link's teacher."

Terra's eyes widened, "You taught Link? Amazing."

"Yep, I remember the day me and some war buddies of mine found him."

"Wait, Link doesn't have any parents?" Terra asked, sadly

"Oh, that's so sad." Tami included.

Though it was a depressing thought, Terra felt like she had something in common with link.


End file.
